mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Declaration Class Enterprise
Write the first paragraph of your page here. MEMORY ALPHA in: Earth starships USS Enterprise (XCV 330) : Photo Essay We could travel to new worlds in NASA's starship Enterprise US space agency commissions design for its first warp speed spaceship By Rich McCormick Jun 13, 2014, 6:34am EDT Via io9 | Source Mark Rademaker (Flickr) Share this story Share this on Facebook (opens in new window) Share this on Twitter (opens in new window) Share All sharing options NASA announced in 2012 that it was working to build a "warp drive" that could enable "faster-than-light" travel. Two years later and the space agency hasn't built a spaceship capable of such speeds yet — but thanks to artist Mark Rademaker, we now know what one could look like. The result is the IXS Enterprise, a ship that shares similarities with both its science fiction Star Trek namesake, and NASA's real-world space shuttle. Rademaker worked together with NASA's Dr. Harold White to produce visual concepts for the craft. White and his team at NASA are hoping to make "faster-than-light" travel possible with Alcubierre drives. The drives, named for physicist Miguel Alcubierre, theoretically work by distorting space-time. By expanding the space behind a ship and contracting the space in front of it, the IXS Enterprise could drastically speed up our space travel potential, making the 4.3 light-year journey to Alpha Centauri in around two weeks. Rademaker says he was influenced in the design for his Enterprise by Matt Jefferies' sci-fi artworks from the 1960s. But where famed aviation artist Jeffries, who helped create the spaceships of the Star Trek universe, imagined spindly craft with thin rings, the IXS Enterprise sits inside two circles chubby enough to power its Alcubierre drive. The spacecraft is fatter than most of Jefferies' sci-fi ships, too, capable of bearing four cylindrical pods on its flanks, and sporting a wide, flat, duck's bill of a command module. Speaking at the SpaceVision conference last year, Dr. White justified the design, saying that "if you're going to go to all the trouble of making it that big, you might as well fit all you can in there." Until NASA announces a breakthrough in its research of Alcubierre drives and "faster-than-light" travel technology, Rademaker's concepts will remain only concepts. But his visualization of the IXS Enterprise still gives us a glimpse of the kinds of vehicles we'll hopefully one day be able to use to travel to strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations. All images courtesy of Mark Rademaker. | An Alcubierre drive is theoretically capable of warp speeds, but the travel time to our nearest neighbor is still two weeks. Any "faster-than-light" craft will need to be big enough to have room for staff and supplies to survive out beyond the edge of our solar system. Multiple realities (covers information from several alternate timelines) USS Enterprise A model of the Enterprise in 2259 Registry: XCV-330 Owner: Earth A painting of the Enterprise in 2143 The USS Enterprise (XCV-330) was an Earth spacecraft that was in service prior to 2143. A painting of this ship and the mission patch appeared on the wall of the 602 Club on Earth in 2143. (ENT: "First Flight") A similar painting was on display on a wall in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in 2154. (ENT: "Home") USS Enterprise (XCV 330), TMP An illustration of the Enterprise in the 2270s This Enterprise was honored with an illustration on the USS Enterprise's recreation deck after its refit in the early 2270s. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) In the alternate reality, a small model of this ship was displayed on Admiral Alexander Marcus' desk in 2259, together with other historical aircraft, spaceships and starships. (Star Trek Into Darkness) The Starships Enterprise United Earth: XCV 330 • NX-01 Federation: NCC-1701 • NCC-1701-A • NCC-1701-B • NCC-1701-C • NCC-1701-D • NCC-1701-E • NCC-1701-J Terran Empire (mirror universe): NX-01 • NCC-1701 Federation (alternate reality): NCC-1701 • NCC-1701-A AppendicesEdit Background informationEdit Origin of the designEdit The Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 243) had this to say about the ship, "This design is based on one of Matt Jefferies' earliest concepts for the Enterprise, back in 1964. Jefferies discarded the design back then because he felt that a filming model would not have been strong enough to support itself. Years later, he resurrected the sketch for a television series project developed by Gene Roddenberry after the run of the original Star Trek. Unfortunately, the series was never produced. Later, at Roddenberry's request, the ship made a cameo appearance as a painting on the recreation deck of the refit Enterprise in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. In that painting, the ship bore the registry number XCV-330." The following is from a Lincoln Enterprises catalog, describing some elevations of the ship that could be purchased through the company: "Gene Roddenberry's imagination brings you "Starship". The vessel of the future as only he could picture it. This could be the forerunner of a new TV series, a Starship operated by an enormous computer which is a lifeform itself. Each Human on board is a genius, a highly trained science specialist, part of a team of Galactic trouble shooters. A brand-new concept in future space travel. We also have three different views of the Metatransit system, side elevations of the systems analysis unit, and the Metaflier section of the Starship. Imagine yourself on a mission in space aboard this luxury cruiser. You'll be spellbound!" Star Trek appearancesEdit A legible version of the photograph of the Enterprise from the set of Star Trek: The Motion Picture was reproduced in The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The photograph shows both the name "USS Enterprise" and the registry number XCV 330 clearly. The book describes the ship as "the very first starship U.S.S. Enterprise". Based on appearance of the painting and mission patch and the events in "First Flight", the Enterprise was launched sometime before 2143 and if it was equipped with warp drive, it was presumably limited to warp factor 2, as the episode documents the first Earth ships to surpass warp 2. In Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 3 (July 2002), Doug Drexler stated that the Enterprise was one of the inspirations for his design of the Vulcan Suurok-class starship. The ring-shaped configuration was solidified for other Vulcan starships in the series. Following the release of Star Trek: Enterprise, internet rumors speculated that the portrait of the XCV 330 seen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture might be replaced by Enterprise NX-01 in the Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition), but this did not come to pass. QMx XCV-330 Ring Ship QMx XCV 330 Ring Ship desk prop The Artisan prop and model shop of Quantum Mechanix, QMx FX Cinema Arts, was asked to illustrate the history of space flight with models for Star Trek Into Darkness. They constructed fourteen models in total. According to the site, the Enterprise was Earth's first sublight, interplanetary, and interstellar space vehicle. 1 The Enterprise had not been given a specific launch date in canon. However, the gallery of models in Star Trek Into Darkness appeared to be in chronological order of launch. The Enterprise was placed after the Ares V and before the Phoenix, suggesting that it was a pre-warp ship and had a launch date somewhere between the 2020s and 2063. Prefix and historyEdit Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 137) called this ship "S.S. Enterprise". Only in 2017 was it divulged that it had been Production Illustrator Rick Sternbach who conceived the registry "XCV-330" when he created the backlit transparencies, based on Matt Jefferies' concept art, seen in The Motion Picture. (Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, issue SP11, p. 8) The Enterprise is presumed to have a conjectural type of warp drive called the annular warp drive by the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, pp. 30 & 243). Instead of conventional nacelles, a ship equipped with this drive would have a large hoop-shaped field generator. The ship's designer Matt Jefferies, on one of the drawings of this ship, labeled the large ring as a "dynertia" propulsion system. The patch for the Enterprise, along with other symbols, is displayed in the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 2, p. 350). Chart B of the Star Trek Maps featured a side-view drawing of the Enterprise. On that drawing, the ring-pylon was marked "7". The long "neck" of the ship was marked "ENTERPRISE". The drawing was captioned: "Starliners. Earth's first attempts at manned interstellar probes were launched during the 2050s at various target stars within fifteen light years of Sol. Only one, the UESP Enterprise, reached its destination – the sunlike binary pair of Alpha Centauri – before they were overtaken by the new faster-than-light spacecraft. The 120-meter-long Starliners had a crew complement of 35." The UESP-prefix presumably stood for "United Earth Space Probe", which would make Enterprise a ship of the United Earth Space Probe Agency. According to On Board the USS Enterprise (p. 7) and the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology (illustrated by Rick Sternbach), the Enterprise was an interstellar liner launched in 2123. The Spaceflight Chronology featured a side-view drawing and a detailed painting of the Enterprise. This however might not even be the same ship. Only the overall shape was similar. It should also be noted that in the timeline of the Spaceflight Chronology, for example, the Federation was incorporated in 2087 and the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was launched in 2188. So in the canon timeline, this version of the Enterprise would have to be placed somewhere in the very late 22nd to the early 23rd century, well after the time of Star Trek: Enterprise. The Spaceflight Chronology included the following descriptions: USS Enterprise - Declaration Class 2123-2165. Length: 300 m, Weight: 52.7 mil. kg, Ship's complement: 950. Propulsion: Adv. Second Generation Warp Drive. A total of 957 of these warp 3.2 starliners were built for the Cultural Exchange Project of the United Federation of Planets. The Enterprise was the first ship to be equipped with a subspace radio and was the most popular passenger carrier of its time. ApocryphaEdit According to the novel Star Trek: Ex Machina, this Enterprise was only an unused prototype based on Vulcan ships of the same period. 2011 Star Trek Ships of the Line calendar January promo Promo for the January 2011 Ships of the Line calendar spread The Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2011) calendar listed in its center spread a comparison of the Enterprise (NX-01) and the Enterprise (XCV-330) and carried the following description: The XCV ENTERPRISE was a radical reinvention of warp technology based on Vulcan design principles. It proved to be 17% more efficient than Vulcan ships, but had trouble turning at high warp speed, thus making it impractical for exploration where sudden course changes would have to be made. It was considered a technological dead-end in Earth Starship Design. An updated version of the common paintings of this design is the January image in the calendar. The artwork was composed by artist Mark Rademaker. External linksEdit ◾ USS Enterprise (XCV-330) at Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek works ◾ Spaceship of the Rings - detailed, partly speculative, article on the origins and specifications of the XCV 330, with details on the original Jefferies design ◾ XCV 330 mission patch and painting, high quality images from "First Flight"(X) at the DrexFiles(X) ◾ XCV 330 CGI render of the starship for Ships of the Line(X) at the DrexFiles(X) Categories: Earth starships Add category Languages: Česky Deutsch Français 日本語 Nederlands Polski Community content is available under CC-BY-NC unless otherwise noted. Recent Wiki Activity Federation history 36ophiuchi • 3 minutes ago Federation News Network Memphis77 • 6 minutes ago Ghetto blaster Renegade54 • 16 minutes ago Jean-Luc Picard 36ophiuchi • 16 minutes ago Help us grow Memory Alpha! Get Started Popular pages Alliances and Rivalries of the Star Trek Universe Alliances and Rivalries of the Star Trek Universe Sponsored by Star Trek: Picard Bruce Maddox Romulus Data Star Trek: Picard Explore properties Fandom Gamepedia D&D Beyond Muthead Futhead Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Help Do Not Sell My Info Advertise Media Kit Contact Fandom Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. D&D Beyond Memory Alpha is a FANDOM TV Community. . in: Federation starship classes, Passenger liner classes Declaration class The Declaration-class Starship Joshua Bell, inexorabletash@gmail.com •Background and Sources •Chronology •Physical Description •Further Speculation and Commentary •Artwork •Papercraft Models •Links Background and Sources In scanning the Star Trek Chronology and Star Trek Encyclopedia, it is apparent that not all ships can be accounted for by known starship classes. The time period from 2196 to 2245 features a number of exploratory missions, but no starship designs from that era are detailed by canonical sources. However, by looking at the evidence presented, it is possible to reconstruct the design of those ships, given a few basic assumptions. For the purposes of this reconstruction, I have assumed the following: •The class name is Declaration-class. •The ship design based on one of Matt Jefferies' preliminary designs for the Enterprise (the same source used as the basis for the Daedalus-class design later seen on Sisko's desk on DS9). •The following ships were of this class: U.S.S. Valiant("A Taste of Armageddon" TOS - class unknown)SS Columbia("The Cage" TOS, "The Menagerie" TOS - class unknown)U.S.S. Republic NCC-1371("Court Martial" TOS - the Encyclopedia states that the Republic is Constitution-class, but that's unsupported speculation.)SS Beagle("Bread and Circuses" TOS - class unknown) Chronology The Declaration-class was the Federation's primary vehicle of operations from 2196, when the Daedalus-class was withdrawn from service, until 2245, when the Constitution-class came into use. Noted ships of this class were the U.S.S. Valiant, lost in 2217 and the SS Columbia, lost in 2236. Typical missions included exploration, research, and first contact. After the introduction of the Constitution-class, ships of this type were relegated to exploration and training duties. Known ships include the U.S.S. Republic NCC-1371, in service in the 2250s, and the SS Beagle, lost in 2261. The Declaration-class was equipped with warp drive, but a relatively primitive design known as the "Stardrive", giving the class its alternate name of a Class-IV Stardrive type ("Bread and Circuses" TOS - The Beagle was a Class-IV Stardrive vessel). Matter/antimatter engines were not yet in use aboard starships at that time, severely limiting the capabilities of the ship. A fusion/fission reactor core provided the plasma needed to power the Warp Drives. ("Court Martial" TOS- Finney left the atomic matter piles aboard the Republic open) Some time between 2236 and 2254, matter/antimatter engines came into use ("The Cage" TOS - "We've broken the time barrier!"). Long range subspace radio had not yet been invented during the initial years of the Declaration-class' service. While short range subspace radio was used to conduct the negotiations ending the Romulan Wars ("Balance of Terror" TOS) in 2161, conventional radio signals were still used to report back to the Federation in 2168 ("A Piece of the Action" TOS) aboard Daedalus-class ships, and as late as 2236 when the SS Columbia was lost. Physical Description Physically, the ship resembled an inverted Constitution-class vessel, with a large saucer-shaped primary hull housing the main bridge, sick bay, engineering, and crew quarters. Near a sensor dome on the ventral surface were two ball-turrets for shipboard lasers ("The Cage" TOS, "Obsession" TOS - phasers were not yet in use) and a photon torpedo launch tube ("If Wishes Were Horses" DS9 - Vulcans had photon torpedo technology in the 22nd century). The bridge was positioned on the dorsal surface of the saucer. The computers were pre-duotronic in design ("The Ultimate Computer" TOS - duotronics were not invented by Daystrom until 2243). The crew complement was approximately 75, plus or minus 25 depending on the mission ("Bread and Circuses" TOS - The Beagle had a crew of 47). Engineering was located just forward of the impulse drives, which themselves were at the aft end of the primary hull. The fission/fusion reactor cores were located here, and conduits transferred plasma to the warp drives, and the navigational deflector on the secondary hull. Two under-slung warp nacelles connected by small pylons to the primary hull. The warp nacelles were slightly more advanced than those of the Daedalus-class; individual field coil segments were not visible, and the entire nacelle was encased in a protective outer layer. A Bussard hydrogen collector extended from the front of each nacelle, and just behind it were a number of vents for flushing reactor waste materials. A short dorsal rose from the primary hull, angled back above the warp nacelles, and supported a small secondary hull. The upper surface would clamshell open, similar to the cargo bay of the old NASA Enterprise-class orbital shuttles, to allow the 2 standard shuttlecraft entry and egress, as well as permit easy loading of cargo. On the forward surface, a golden dish acted as navigational deflector. Because of the dangerous and unstable nature of fission fuel, it was also kept in this part of the ship - a precursor to the antimatter bottles of later generations of starships. Further Speculation and Commentary Later research has revealed that early Oberth-class starships have registry numbers in the 600+ range. Assuming that registry numbers at least roughly correspond to date, this means that Oberth-class starships predate the Constitution-class ships by a wide enough margin to partially "plug the hole" the Declaration-class was designed to fill. But that shouldn't stop good, honest speculation. The modular design of the Declaration-class lends itself to speculation that some ships of this class were later refit to Constitution-class specifications. Suppose that the U.S.S. Constellation NCC-1017 was one such ship - it had a much lower registry number than other Constitution-class ships, and due to being a much a cheaper model, looked somewhat different than the Enterprise. This indicates that a range of registries from about NCC-1000 to NCC-1400 would be used by Declaration-class vessels. Now, knowing that Starfleet's designers are primarily human, it stands to reason that a revolutionary ship (for its time) would be given an extraordinary registry number. Thus, U.S.S. Declaration NCC-1000. This yeilds the following list: Name Registry Notes Fate U.S.S. Declaration NCC-1000 Class ship (2190s) Unknown U.S.S. Constellation NCC-1017 Exploration? Refit (2240s), Destroyed (2260s) U.S.S. Valiant NCC-???? Exploration (2210s) Destroyed above Eminiar VII (2217) S.S. Columbia NCC-???? Exploration (2230s) Crashed on Talos IV U.S.S. Republic NCC-1371 Training (2250s) Unknown S.S. Beagle NCC-???? Survey (2260s) Scuttled above planet 892 IV (2261) Another potential gee-whiz: first contact with the Klingon empire took place in 2218, well within the time frame when the Declaration-class was in service. Maybe one of these ships was responsible for that disaster, which lead to the creation of the Prime Directive. Maybe the Klingon D-7 cruisers borrowed the drop-down nacelle configuration from a captured ship of this class? Artwork These are in chronological order. The design has evolved over time - pay attention to the secondary hull. One of Matt Jefferies' preliminary design sketches for the Enterprise, from The Making of Star Trek (pg. 83): Jefferies.jpg (14886 bytes) Initial ASCII art rendition, by Joshua Bell: _,--------, .-. (_| |(- ((_)) `----\--\' _-_ >-< _\__\---'---`---.___ ___.---'---`---.___ \----._________.----` '----._________.----` ____________/_/_---' _/ `---' \_ (____________ |)- (_) (_) _____________.-------._ (__________.' - `. / o \ / m \ _,--------, ,-, - | (_||------|| | O | | `--------' `-' U | \ U / _________\ Z / (__________`._ _.' `-------' From insanely great ASCII art by Jeff Findley: CAD Renderings byBernard Guignard: Plan View Top Plan Forward View Forward Profile Port View Port Profile Aft View Aft Profile The requisite gradient-heavy rendition, by Joshua Bell corel.gif (18602 bytes) The image at the very top of the document is a photograph of a MicroMachines Classic Enterprise (about 80mm long) which was chopped up and put back together using Krazy Glue™. Papercraft Models Make your own Declaration-class starship! Glenn Jupp of the Hamilton Road Gaming Group has created a papercraft model of the ship, which can be printed out on light card-stock and finished off with a couple of beads. Glenn writes: That's a centimeter grid on the mat so the model is about 4cm long, or an inch and a half. I'm planning to use it (and many others like it) in tabletop spaceship combat games. Each ship fits onto a 3.5 x 2 inch business card, so you now have a decent little fleet. No instructions yet, sorry. I used up a bunch of time selecting all the names and registry numbers (which I had done in a non-standard font) and turned them into polygons. But I would advise using bond paper if the model is going to be "look but don't touch." The light card I used made it difficult to roll up the tubes. But since mine will be for gaming, they need to stand up to some handling. Also, I capped off the warp engines with little 2mm beads. At that scale, I am not folding geodesic hemispheres. Actually, I don't do that at ANY scale. I'm still new to this paper modeling thing. And regarding the saucers, which are stacks of card discs: I made a saucer sandwich using a bit of thicker card as the filling. It's that stuff comic book collectors put in the bag to keep their investments standing upright. About 1mm thick, perfect for what I needed. Click the plans to download and print your own: Links Since I first posted an early version of this document to the Internet in 1993 or so (as a plain text file with ASCII art), others have "taken up the cause" and routinely sent me renderings of the ship (like those seen above). I can't claim that either the design is original (after all, it's both a sketch by Matt Jeffries and an obvious rearrangement of the Constitution-class parts), or the name (the S. S. Enterprise seen as a background painting in Star Trek: The Motion Picture is labeled as Declaration-class in the Spaceflight Chronology), but it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. Occasionally I run into renditions in random places on the Internet - people I've never heard of, who've probably never heard of me. Some of those sites are listed here: The Ship Schematics Database has a Declaration-class entry in the U.F.P. and Starfleet Ships From The TOS Era page The Star Trek RPG Core Rules Book by Last Unicorn Games includes a Ranger-class ship with a very similar design. Steve Pugh has details about it here: •LUG's Ranger-class starship Randy Asplund, the artist who drew the Ranger for LUG has the following page with his original painting:•Randy Asplund Star Trek USS Ranger Starship Enterprise From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia This article is about the Star Trek ship name. For the NASA design proposal, see IXS Enterprise. For the TV series, see Star Trek: Enterprise. For a list of ships named Enterprise, see USS Enterprise. NCC-1701, main setting of the original Star Trek series. NCC-1701-D, main setting of Star Trek: The Next Generation. NX-01, main setting of Star Trek: Enterprise. Enterprise or USS Enterprise (often referred to as the "Starship Enterprise") is the name of several fictional spacecraft, some of which are the main craft and setting for various television series and films in the Star Trek science fiction franchise. The most notable were Captain James T. Kirk's USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) from the original 1960s television series, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard's USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Contents hide 1 Depiction 1.1 Pre-Federation era 1.2 The Original Series era 1.3 The Next Generation era 1.4 Alternate timelines 1.4.1 Alternate future 1.4.2 Games 1.4.3 Mirror universe 1.4.4 Reboot (Kelvin Timeline) films 2 Development 2.1 Redesign for Star Trek: Planet of the Titans 3 Captain's yacht 4 Reception and influence 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Depictionedit Pre-Federation eraedit Two spacecraft with the name Enterprise predate the United Federation of Planets in Star Trek's fictional timeline. XCV 330 Registry: USS Enterprise (XCV 330) Class: Declaration Service: circa 2130s Captain: Unknown This USS Enterprise (XCV 330) appears in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) among a series of illustrations depicting ships named Enterprise. It also appears as a model in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), together with models of the Wright Flyer, a V-2 rocket, a Bell X-1, a Vostok-3KA capsule, a Space Shuttle orbiter, and some Star Trek universe starships. The 1979 Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology describes this "first interstellar liner" as a Declaration-class ship launched in 2123.1 Its length is given as 300 metres (980 ft), and it has a capacity of 100 crew and 850 passengers.1 The Star Trek Maps by New Eye Photography Editors, also published in 1979, listed this ship as a fusion drive probe that was Earth's first attempt to explore another star system. The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, published in 1980, describes the ship as "the very first starship U.S.S. Enterprise".2 A painting of this ship hangs on the wall of Earth's 602 Club in flashbacks that appeared in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "First Flight" (2003). NX-01. Registry: Enterprise (NX-01) Class: NX Service: 2151–2161 (10 years) Captain: Jonathan Archer (Scott Bakula) United Earth Starfleet's Enterprise is the main setting of Star Trek: Enterprise (2001–2005). Enterprise was the first Earth built starship capable of reaching Warp 5. She was commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer and played an instrumental role in the founding of several proto-Federation alliances. Enterprise had significant engagements with the Klingons, Suliban, Xindi and the Romulans and playing a central role in the "Temporal Cold War." It is also featured as a model in Star Trek Into Darkness. The Original Series eraedit Three ships named USS Enterprise are featured in the original Star Trek television series and the first through seventh Star Trek films.Someways,this ship science wise is superior to the official canon versions. NCC-1701 Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Class: Constitution3 Service: 2245–2285 (40 years) Captains: Robert April (James Doohan voice), Christopher Pike (Jeffrey Hunter, Sean Kenney, Anson Mount), James T. Kirk (William Shatner), Willard Decker (Stephen Collins), Spock (Leonard Nimoy). The Federation's first Enterprise is the main setting of the original Star Trek series (1966–1969) and The Animated Series (1973–74).4 Having undergone an extensive rebuilding and refitting, Enterprise then appears in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982), before being destroyed in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984).4 The bridge appears on the holodeck of the Enterprise-D in the Next Generation episode "Relics". The ship also appears in the Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations", and in the closing montage of the final Enterprise episode "These Are the Voyages...". Details of the ship's appearance differed prior to the time period of the original series, including a transparent dome ceiling for the bridge that appeared in the 1965 pilot episode "The Cage", as shown in a flashback to Captain Pike's command in "The Menagerie" (1966). A significantly redesigned version of Captain Pike's Enterprise appears in Star Trek: Discovery's second season, set several years after the events of "The Cage".5 The new design for the Enterprise, which more closely matches the aesthetic of Discovery, debuted in 2018 at the conclusion of the season 1 finale.5 When the Enterprise was reintroduced in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture, the ship had just completed an extensive refit and redesign that included new slimmer warp nacelles, connected to the secondary hull by angled winglike struts.6 The updated design would be reused later for the Enterprise's replacement, an identical starship given the name Enterprise and registry number NCC-1701-A. NCC-1701-A Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Class: Constitution-class refit78 Service: 2286–2293 (7 years) Captains: James T. Kirk (William Shatner) This ship first appears at the conclusion of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) and is the main setting in the subsequent Star Trek movies which use the original crew. The ship is ordered decommissioned at the end of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country.4 Non-canon information concerning this ship includes paperwork included with the model kit, which indicated the ship was mothballed at the Memory Alpha ship museum, and the Shatnerverse novel The Ashes of Eden (1996), which depicted Enterprise-A's removal from the mothball fleet before being destroyed defending the planet Chal. NCC-1701-B Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) Class: Excelsior-class refit9 Service: 2293–2329 (36 years) Captains: John Harriman (Alan Ruck) The Enterprise-B was launched at the beginning of the film Star Trek Generations (1994). During the ship's maiden voyage, the crew encountered an energy ribbon known as the Nexus, where James T. Kirk was officially declared missing and presumed dead.10 The design of the Enterprise-B is nearly identical to that of the USS Excelsior, which first appeared in the 1984 film Star Trek III: The Search For Spock.6 Differences between the Enterprise and the Excelsior include: flarings on the outside of the secondary hull, additional and larger impulse engines, and slight differences in the nacelles and bridge modules. Non-canon information concerning the Enterprise-B includes several licensed Star Trek novels in which Demora Sulu (Jacqueline Kim) followed Harriman as captain, as well as licensed guides such as the Haynes Enterprise Manual, in which a list of the ship's captains includes Demora Sulu, William George, and Thomas Johnson Jr. The Next Generation eraedit Three ships named Enterprise are featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and four TNG-era films. NCC-1701-C Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Class: Ambassador Service: 233211 – 2344 (12 Years) Captains: Rachel Garrett (Tricia O'Neil) This ship's first and only appearance is in the Next Generation episode "Yesterday's Enterprise" (1990).10 It was destroyed attempting to defend the Klingon outpost Narendra III from Romulan attack.10 Survivors included Tasha Yar (Denise Crosby), whose alternate timeline version from "Yesterday's Enterprise" travels with the ship back in time to the battle over Narendra III.10 The actions of the Enterprise-C's crew became a catalyst for the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.10 NCC-1701-D Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Class: Galaxy Service: 2363–2371 (8 Years) Captains: Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart), William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes), Edward Jellico (Ronny Cox) The main setting of Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987–1994).10 During Star Trek Generations, Enterprise was lost in 2371 after an attack by the Duras sisters' renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey which caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. Although the saucer section was safely separated before the breach, the shock wave from the exploding engineering hull threw it out of control, and caused it to crash-land beyond recovery on Veridian III.10 The ship also appears in the first Deep Space Nine episode "Emissary" and the final Enterprise episode "These Are the Voyages..." NCC-1701-E Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Class: Sovereign Service: 2372 – Captain: Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) The main setting for the films Star Trek: First Contact (1996), Star Trek: Insurrection (1998), and Star Trek Nemesis (2002). As a Sovereign class vessel, it was the most advanced vessel in Starfleet, and an active participant in the Battle of Sector 001 and the Dominion War. Alternate timelinesedit Alternate futureedit NCC-1701-D refit Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Class: Galaxy refit Service: circa 2395 Captain: Full Admiral William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) In "All Good Things...", the final episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Enterprise-D was shown in an alternate future where it had not crashed during the events of Star Trek Generations, and instead had been made Admiral William T. Riker's personal flagship. A third warp nacelle allowed the ship to reach at least Warp 13, and the Enterprise-D had also been equipped with a spinal phaser lance, large phaser cannons on the saucer section, and cloaking ability, making it one of the most powerful starships seen in the Star Trek franchise.12 NCC-1701-J Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J) Class: Universe Service: 26th century Captain(s): Dax The "Azati Prime" episode of Star Trek: Enterprise involves time travel and features a scene in which Enterprise-J appears. Enterprise-J operates in a possible timeline during the 26th century. In this timeline, Enterprise-J participated in the Battle of Procyon V, a climactic battle in which the Federation successfully drove the invasive trans-dimensional beings known as the Sphere Builders back into their own realm. The ship's crew included a descendant of the Xindi scientist Degra.13 Gamesedit NCC-1701-F Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) Class: Odyssey Service: 2409 – ongoing Captain: Va'Kel Shon One version of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) appears in the massively multiplayer online role-playing game Star Trek Online. Its design is based on the entry submitted by Adam Ihle for the 2011 "Design the next Enterprise" contest, a joint venture between Cryptic Studios, CBS, and Intel, which ran shortly before the game went "free to play." Enterprise-F made its first appearance in the mission "Boldly They Rode", at the point where USS Enterprise-F appears to help the player defeat the Dominion fleet surrounding Deep Space Nine. Mirror universeedit The Mirror Universe first appeared in the original series as an alternate reality where the militaristic Terran Empire exists in place of the regular universe's United Federation of Planets ("Mirror, Mirror"). A montage in the opening credits of the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly" shows the Terran Empire logo in use by at least World War II, with licensed novels putting the divergence before Shakespeare, or even classic Greek literature. Registry: ISS Enterprise (NX-01) Class: NX Service: 2150s Captains: Maximilian Forrest (Vaughn Armstrong), Jonathan Archer (Scott Bakula) The Star Trek: Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly" features a Mirror Universe version of NX-01 Enterprise. This ship is equipped with a cloaking device, deflector shields, a tractor beam, a prototype agony booth, and different exterior markings. It is commanded by Captain Maximilian Forrest, although for a brief time his first officer, Commander Jonathan Archer, takes command following a mutiny. This Enterprise is destroyed by the Tholians. Registry: ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Class: Constitution Service: 2260s Captains: Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk (William Shatner), Spock (Leonard Nimoy) A Mirror Universe Enterprise appears in the original Star Trek episode "Mirror, Mirror".4 The ship is equipped with an agony booth and the mirror in the captain's quarters conceals Captain Kirk's deadly Tantalus device.4 ISS Enterprise was originally the same shooting model as the regular Enterprise.4 The remastered version of "Mirror, Mirror" includes a CGI version of Enterprise with "ISS" markings on the hull and minor physical differences from USS Enterprise, such as a larger deflector dish, a taller bridge, and altered nacelle details. The ship was also shown orbiting the planet in the opposite direction (clockwise instead of counter-clockwise).14 Reboot (Kelvin Timeline) filmsedit The 2009 Star Trek film takes place in a new reality created when the Romulan character Nero traveled through time via an artificial black hole by red matter. NCC-1701 Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Service: 2258–2263 (5 Years) Captains: Christopher Pike (Bruce Greenwood), James T. Kirk (Chris Pine) The main setting for the films Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), and Star Trek Beyond (2016). Enterprise is shown during its construction phase at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa during the first film. A brief shot of the NCC-1701 is seen as the shuttlecraft carrying Kirk and the new recruits into space departs the shipyard later on in the movie. At the end of Star Trek Into Darkness, Enterprise started its five-year mission. The ship was later destroyed by Krall and his alien swarm attack during the events of Star Trek Beyond. Measurements of this ship's length have ranged from 295 meters15 to 910 meters.16171819 In an article about the 2009 film's visual effects, Cinefex wrote, "The reconfigured ship was a larger vessel than previous manifestations – approximately 1,200 feet (370 m) long compared to the 947 foot (289 m) ship of the original series",20 and quoted Industrial Light & Magic art director Alex Jaeger discussing the design's growth in size during early production of the film: "Once we got the ship built and started putting it in environments it felt too small. The shuttle bay gave us a clear relative scale – shuttlecraft initially appeared much bigger than we had imagined – so we bumped up the Enterprise scale, which gave her a grander feel and allowed us to include more detail."20 A special feature on starships in the Blu-ray (BD) version of the movie gives the length as 2,379 feet (725 m), which would be larger than the Next Generation D and E versions, making it the largest USS Enterprise in the franchise history (not counting the pre-Federation era Enterprise (XCV 330), seen only as a model). This would result in a height of 167m, and a beam of 339m. Registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) 'Class: Constitution' Service: 2263–ongoing Captains: James T. Kirk (Chris Pine) Enterprise-A first appears at the end of Star Trek Beyond after the destruction of the original Enterprise when the crew resume their five-year mission. Sean Hargreaves stated that he was given the brief to "beef up the neck and arms" on the Ryan Church design, but went further to give the ship echoes of Matt Jefferies' original design. Developmentedit According to The Star Trek Encyclopedia, the registry number NCC-1701 was devised by Matt Jefferies, art director of the first Star Trek series, inspired by an old science fiction cover that Gene Roddenberry liked, with a starship flying through space.needed Jefferies, who was a pilot, based NCC on 20th-century aircraft registration codes. In such 20th-century usage, an "N" first letter refers to an aircraft registered in the United States. A "C" for a second letter refers to a civil aircraft. Jefferies added a second "C" because he thought it looked better.10 The Franz Joseph Blueprints, the book The Making of Star Trek, and a handful of Star Trek novels state that NCC is an initialism for "Naval Construction Contract". In an interview with the BBC, Jefferies explained that NC is the designation for U.S. commercial aircraft and the Soviet Union's space program used the CCCP designation. He concluded that any major future space projects would likely be a combined international effort, thus he invented the combined designation NCC. The 1701 had two functions, it represented the first (01) ship of a 17th federation cruiser design, and that the digits were unlikely to be misread, unlike 6, 8, or 9.21 In Gene Roddenberry's original Star Trek pitch, the starship is described as a "United Space Ship", and in two episodes of The Original Series (TOS), Kirk refers to the "United Space Ship Enterprise". Redesign for Star Trek: Planet of the Titansedit Ralph McQuarrie's redesigned Enterprise from Star Trek: Planet of the Titans In 1976, before Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Paramount had planned a Star Trek film to have been named Star Trek: Planet of the Titans. Early in the production, Ralph McQuarrie had been hired to redesign the Enterprise. The major feature of the redesign was to replace the cigar-shaped secondary hull with a larger, triangle-shaped "delta wing" section. McQuarrie's design was discarded in favor of keeping the general shape of the Enterprise intact for the redesign unveiled in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Three decades later, the McQuarrie design for the Enterprise was adopted as the basis for the design of the USS Discovery in Star Trek: Discovery, a 2017 series that takes place ten years earlier than the original Star Trek.22 Captain's yachtedit The captain's yacht is a large auxiliary starship built into the design of several Federation starship designs including the Galaxy-class and Sovereign-class. It was docked to the underside of the saucer section. On USS Enterprise-E, the name of the captain's yacht is the Cousteau. In 2375, the crew of USS Enterprise-E used the Cousteau to travel to the surface of the Ba'ku homeworld. Designer Andrew Probert came up with the concept of the captain's yacht while designing the USS Enterprise-D. Although it was never seen in use, it is labeled on the master systems display screen in main engineering, docked at the bottom of the saucer section almost directly opposite the main bridge. Probert suggested possible ways for the yacht to be used during the first season, including not showing the yacht but mentioning it in dialogue, but his ideas were rejected. The producers almost used the yacht in the episode "Samaritan Snare", but decided to use an "executive shuttlecraft" due to budgetary constraints.23 According to Patrick Stewart, the yacht would have been called the Calypso.23 Producer Ronald D. Moore noted in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual that real-life naval tradition would insist on calling such a craft the captain's gig, rather than the captain's yacht.23 Rick Sternbach later designed similar craft for USS Voyager and USS Equinox, known as the aeroshuttle and the waverider, respectively. As on the Enterprise-D, however, these vessels were only depicted on technical schematics and never seen in operation or referred to in dialog. Reception and influenceedit Gizmodo's Io9 blog ranked the original design of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) as the best version of the Enterprise, characterizing the original as still superior to eleven later versions of the Enterprise that had appeared in the Star Trek franchise.24 Conversely, in 2019, SyFy ranked the refit design of the Enterprise (NCC-1701 and NCC-1701-A) as the franchise's best, ranking the original design as only the fourth best version of the starship.6 Time described each iteration of the Enterprise as "a character in its own right".25 Over many decades, the starship has influenced real-life activities of NASA and the U.S. Navy: In 1976, as the result of a successful letter writing campaign by fans, NASA named the initial flight-test Space Shuttle Enterprise.2627 For three days in October 1994, the real aircraft carrier USS Enterprise (CVN-65) hosted half-hour tours for thousands of fans attending a Star Trek convention in Norfolk, Virginia, and Star Trek memorabilia could be found throughout the ship.2829 In 2014, NASA named its IXS Enterprise advanced propulsion concept vehicle after the Star Trek vessel.30 Celebrity astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson has spoken highly of the influence and legacy of the original Enterprise on other fictional spaceships. Drawing a parallel to comparing athletes between eras, he said of spaceship design, "What matters is not what they look like now, but what they looked to others at the time that they prevailed... There is only one spaceship that's earlier than original Enterprise, and that's the flying saucer from The Day the Earth Stood Still. So, what matters here is, what did Enterprise look like at the time it came out (1966) compared with anything that had been imagined before? And when you consider that, that is the most astonishing machine that has ever graced the screen."31 On the ship's influence upon scientists, Tyson wrote, "The Enterprise was the first ever spaceship represented in storytelling that was not designed to go from one place to another; was only designed to explore. It was revolutionary in terms of what we would think space would, and should, be about."32 NetDragon Websoft, a gaming and mobile Internet company in Fuzhou, China, based the architectural design of its headquarters building on the Next Generation-era Enterprise (primarily the Enterprise-E), under an official license from CBS.33 See alsoedit VSS Enterprise, proposed first commercial spacecraft Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b Goldstein, Stan; Fred Goldstein; Rick Sternbach (1980). Star Trek, Spaceflight Chronology: The Human Adventure Beyond Our World—from the First Small Steps to the Voyage of the New U.S.S. Enterprise in the Twenty-Third Century. New York: Pocket Books. p. 112. 2.^ Sackett, Susan; Roddenberry, Gene (1980). The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Pocket Books. p. 93. ISBN 978-0-671-25181-9. 3.^ "General Plans – Constitution Class: U.S.S. Enterprise". Star Trek Blueprints. CBS Paramount. Archived from the original on June 14, 2013. "The following ships of this class were constructed under authorization of the original articles of the United Federation of Planets ... Enterprise – NCC-1701" 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Asherman, Allan (1993). The Star Trek Compendium. Titan. ISBN 978-1-85286-472-9. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Adams, Nathan (March 24, 2018). "7 Things We Learned About 'Star Trek: Discovery' Season 2 at WonderCon 'Visionaries' Panel". TrekMovie.com. Archived from the original on August 26, 2018. "USS Enterprise design evolved and grew to match Discovery universe — Production designer Tamara Deverell and VFX supervisor Jason Zimmerman offered some insights into the approach for developing the look of the USS Enterprise seen at the end of the season one finale: Tamara Deverell: For the Enterprise, we based it initially off of The Original Series. We were really drawing a lot of our materials from that. And then we particularly went to more of the Star Trek movies, which is a little bit fatter, a little bit bigger. Overall, I think we expanded the length of it to be within the world of our Discovery, which is bigger, so we did cheat it as a larger ship. Jason Zimmerman: It starts with them giving us designs to work with and then there is a lot of back and forth between VFX and Tamra's department to make sure that we get everything right. There were a lot of conversations and more emails than I could remember about how the design would evolve and sort of match our universe, and that is how we sort of arrived where we are now." 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Brigden, Charlie (January 21, 2019). "From one generation to the next: Ranking the Starships Enterprise". SyFy Wire. 7.^ "Star Trek: The Motion Picture Official Blueprints". CBS Paramount. p. 1. Archived from the original on February 6, 2007. "The refitted Enterprise is more powerful than any vessel in Starfleet because of its linear inter-mix chamber, which not only boosts the magnatomic-initiator stage of the new nacelles, but also fires directly into the deflection crystal of the new nacelles." 8.^ "Star Trek: The Motion Picture Official Blueprints". CBS Paramount. p. 6. Archived from the original on February 6, 2007. "Normally patrolling in 'packs' of three, the cruisers are deadly for a single Federation starship. The new Enterprise class, however, promises to even those odds." 9.^ "Enterprise-B, U.S.S." StarTrek.com. CBS Paramount. Retrieved May 20, 2009. "An upgrade of the Excelsior-class" 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Okuda, Michael; Denise Okuda; Debbie Mirek (1999). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-53609-5. 11.^ Bick, Ilsa J. (November 2003). Star Trek: The Lost Era: Well of Souls. Pocket Books. ISBN 0-7434-6375-7. 12.^ "Star Trek: The 20 Most Powerful Ships In The Galaxy, Ranked". CBR. December 17, 2018. Retrieved July 10, 2019. 13.^ "Azati Prime". StarTrek.com. 14.^ Sternbach, Rick (November 16, 2006). "Review of Mirror Mirror Remastered". TrekMovie.com. 15.^ Revell GmbH (2013). "U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 – Star Trek Into Darkness". Revell – Build Your Dream (image of model kit box). Bünde, Germany. Archived from the original on September 6, 2018. Retrieved September 6, 2018. 16.^ McGorry, Ken (May 1, 2009). "Cover Story: 'Star Trek' Returns". Post magazine. "The Enterprise is 3,000 feet (910 m) long but bad guy Eric Bana's ship is designed to appear a humongous five miles long." Quote from Russell Earl, co-VFX supervisor for ILM. 17.^ Robertson, Barbara (May 13, 2009). "Reinventing Star Trek's VFX". Film & Video. "The Narada was six miles long and the Enterprise is 2,000 feet (610 m)." Quote from Bruce Holcomb, Digital Model Supervisor for Star Trek. 18.^ Dunlop, Renee (May 26, 2009). "Star Trek: Production Focus". CCGSociety. Archived from the original on May 29, 2009. Retrieved June 12, 2009. "One challenge was to sell the weight and scale of the ships that ranged from a 30 foot shuttle to the new Enterprise at 2,357 feet (718 m) long, to the nemesis ship, the Narada, five miles long." Source: Russell Earl & Roger Guyett, co-VFX Supervisors at ILM. 19.^ "Experience the Enterprise". Paramount Pictures & CBS Studios Inc. "Length: 2,500 feet (760 m)." 20.^ Jump up to: a b Fordham, Joe (July 2009). "Star Trek: A New Enterprise". Cinefex (118). 21.^ "BBC Online - Cult - Star Trek - Matt Jefferies - Why NCC-1701?". Bbc.co.uk. Retrieved August 21, 2013. 22.^ Collura, Scott (August 11, 2016). "Star Trek: Discovery's Ship Design Still Evolving". IGN. San Francisco: IGN Entertainment Inc. Archived from the original on August 12, 2016. Retrieved October 17, 2016. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c Sternbach, Rick; Okuda, Michael (1991). Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. Simon and Schuster. p. 145. ISBN 978-1-4391-0856-7. 24.^ Whitbrook, James. "All 11 Versions of the U.S.S. Enterprise, Ranked". io9. Retrieved July 9, 2019. 25.^ Conway, Richard (May 16, 2013). "Star Trek, Before Darkness: 47 Years of Starship Designs". Time. ISSN 0040-781X. Archived from the original on September 27, 2016. 26.^ Dumoulin, Jim, ed. (March 18, 1994). "Enterprise (OV-101)". Kennedy Space Center. NASA. Archived from the original on August 18, 2018. 27.^ McKinnon, Mika (July 10, 2014). "Declassified Memos Debate Naming the Shuttle Enterprise". Gizmodo. Archived from the original on August 19, 2018. 28.^ Navaroli, Randy (February 1995). "Starship Enterprise comes alive aboard namesake" (PDF). All Hands. Washington, D.C.: Naval Media Center (934): 20. Archived (PDF) from the original on June 1, 2017. Retrieved August 19, 2018. 29.^ Joyce, Dennis (October 28, 1994). "Carrier Enterprise Meets Starships Enterprise: Star Trek Fans Plan to Boldly Go Aboard the Navy Ship for Convention Tour". The Virginian-Pilot. Archived from the original on August 19, 2018. Retrieved August 19, 2018. 30.^ Phillips, Chaka (June 22, 2014). "Warp Speed Tests: NASA Advanced Propulsion Names Latest Model Enterprise After Star Trek". Latin Post. Archived from the original on August 20, 2018. 31.^ Plumbline Pictures (July 16, 2012). "Neil deGrasse Tyson at the Starship Smackdown, Comic-Con 2012". YouTube. Retrieved August 17, 2018. 32.^ National Geographic (November 27, 2015). Millennium Falcon or Starship Enterprise? - Fan Question. StarTalk. YouTube. Retrieved August 17, 2018. 33.^ Pachal, Pete (May 19, 2015). "Make it so: Chinese building looks just like Star Trek's USS Enterprise". Mashable. Archived from the original on December 19, 2017. Retrieved September 18, 2017. External linksedit USS Enterprise at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) ISS Enterprise at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) show v · t · e Star Trek Star Trek logo show v · t · e Star Trek ships named Enterprise show v · t · e Spacecraft named Enterprise Categories: Star Trek spacecraft Star Trek lists Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page In other projects Wikimedia Commons Print/export Download as PDF Printable version Languages Español Français 한국어 Bahasa Indonesia Italiano 日本語 Português Türkçe 中文 13 more Edit links This page was last edited on 25 December 2019, at 05:53 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers Contact Wikipedia Developers Statistics Cookie statement Mobile view Edit STARSHIP CLASS Declaration-class Affiliation: United Federation of Planets Type: passenger liner Service period early 23rd century Dimensions Length: 300 meters Width: 210 meters, 28.7 meters across living section Mass: 52.700 tons Specifications Crew: 100 Cruising speed: warp factor 3.2 (32.8 c) The Declaration-class was a type of passenger liner in service in the early 23rd century, operating within the Federation. Contentsshow HistoryEdit Following a growing demand for travel between the worlds of the Federation during the Golden Age of Space, the Declaration-class of space-liners was developed. It was the first to be intended specifically to travel the main Federation space routes, such as Earth–Alpha Centauri, between major member worlds. It was also the biggest starship class ever built by the Federation, and first to be equipped with subspace radio. The first ship of this class was the USS Enterprise, which began service in 2123 SFC (c. 2195). They were the most popular passenger ships of the day, and helped worlds like Argelius II become the major tourist attractions of the Federation. A total of 957 were commissioned before the class ceased production in 2165 SFC (c. 2230). They were superseded by the Stellarford class. SpecificationsEdit A Declaration-class was 300 meters long and 210 meters in diameter, while the living section was 28.7 meters wide. It had a mass of 52.700 tons. The design separated engineering and living areas for improved efficiency. Gravity ranged from 0.2–1.2 g, and it maintained an atmosphere of 20% oxygen with 11% humidity. Its advanced second generation warp drive enabled a cruising speed of warp factor 3.2 (or 32.8 c), with 10:1 matter-to-antimatter mixed fuel. A standard voyage could last three months, with a range of 350 light-years, but had a possible maximum traveling time of 2.5 years over 1200 light-years. If outfitted for long-term exploration, it could carry supplies for up to 40 years. Navigation capability was provided by a celestial warp reader, and communication was via a subspace radio. The recreation facilities included a zero-gravity gymnasium, five dining rooms, three theaters, three nightclubs, and both fore and aft observatories. It carried 100 crew and service personnel and had capacity for up to 850 passengers, for a total capacity of 950 people (TOS reference: Spaceflight Chronology). The size of the ship may be too small to carry this many people, unless in very cramped conditions or the rings are used as well. Known ShipsEdit The SFC used a "USS" prefix for even civilian Federation ships. ◾USS Enterprise AppendicesEdit BackgroundEdit This class of ships was based on a ship originally designed by Matt Jefferies during the early pre-production stage of Star Trek. After the show was cancelled, the design was considered for use in a planned, but never produced, sci-fi television series by Gene Roddenberry. A portrait of the ship later appeared in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, as the USS Enterprise. This image inspired the ST reference: Star Trek Maps' Starliner and UESP Enterprise, as well as the Declaration-class in Spaceflight Chronology. The two classes therefore appear very similar, though the Declaration-class has a very differently shaped nose-section to the original image. It may therefore be based on the much-earlier Starliner design. ConnectionsEdit Section heading Write the second section of your page here. in: Federation civilian starships, 23rd century starships USS Enterprise (Declaration class) Edit Share STARSHIP USS Enterprise Class: Declaration-class Affiliation: Federation Launched: early 23rd century The USS Enterprise was a Declaration-class space-liner of the early 23rd century, operating within the Federation. Contentsshow History and specificationsEdit It was the first of the Declaration-class, intended specifically to travel the main Federation space routes between major member worlds, such as Earth–Alpha Centauri. It began service on reference stardate 1/23, near the close of the 22nd century. (TOS reference: Spaceflight Chronology) AppendicesEdit BackgroundEdit Spaceflight Chronology based the Declaration-class class on an image originally designed by Matt Jefferies during the early pre-production stage of Star Trek. After the show was cancelled, the design was considered for use in a planned, but never produced, sci-fi television series by Gene Roddenberry. A portrait of the ship later appeared in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, as the USS Enterprise, which Star Trek Maps developed as the Starliner and UESP Enterprise and other sources have since referenced. The Declaration-class, and thus this USS Enterprise, may be the same as the Starliner and the UESP Enterprise/USS Enterprise (XCV-330). However the nose section is different (possibly due to a refit). ConnectionsEdit Ships named Enterprise United Kingdom of Great Britain HMS Enterprize • HMS Enterprise Flag of the United Kingdom United States of America Enterprise (sloop-of-war) • Enterprise (schooner) • Enterprise (brig) • CV-6 • CVN-65 • OV-101 USA52stars United Earth XCV-330 • NX-01 Flag of United Earth United Federation of Planets Declaration-class • NCC-1701 • NCC-1701-A • NCC-1701-B • NCC-1701-C • NCC-1701-D • NCC-1701-E • NCC-1701-F FederationFlag Terran Empire (mirror universes) HMS Enterprize • NX-01 • NCC-1701 (alternate NCC/ICC-1701) • NCC-1701-A • NCC/ICC-1701-D • NCC-1701-E • NCC-1701-F Flag of the Terran Empire Galactic Commonwealth (mirror universe) Free Starship Enterprise Terran symbol Federation (Kelvin timeline) Enterprise (early 23rd century) • NCC-1701 • NCC-1701-A UFP Kelvin seal Federation (alternate futures) NCC-1701-F • NCC-1701-J • NCC-1701-∞ • Enterprise (distant future) FederationFlag United Earth (alternate realities) UESS Enterprise • ESS Enterprise Flag of United Earth Federation (other alternate realities) FSS Enterprise • US Enterprise • USS Enterprise • USV Enterprise • USS Enterprise-E FederationFlag Interstellar Coalition (alternate reality) ICV Enterprise Interstellar Union (alternate timeline) IUES Enterprise I UFP seal Earthfleet (alternate timeline) USS Enterprise (NCC-2101) GK56-Earthfleet-logo Categories: Federation civilian starships 23rd century starships